


In the moment we're lost and found

by CiaraSky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Grounder Attack, Unconsciousness, arrow wounds, poisoned arrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraSky/pseuds/CiaraSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Bellamy have to make their way back to Camp Jaha after a scouting mission and of course the Grounders are pissed that they crossed their territory again. And what must be, must be, and Bellamy gets shot with a poisoned arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the moment we're lost and found

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, if you find any mistakes, please point them out.  
> Title from Birdy's "Wings".  
> PS: This was inspired by a dream I had in which I was Clarke and Bellamy got shot by several arrows, was on the verge of dying and I held him and told him, crying: "No Bellamy, no no don't die, I love you."

“Murphy! MURPHY!” Bellamy calls the other boy, looking frantically around. Clarke holds her rifle at the ready, peeking out from the log she’s hiding behind. They need to get going. The Grounders are not gonna wait forever.

“Bellamy,” Clarke calls out and the boy looks over to her. “We _need_ to go,” she says insistently.

“Tell that Murphy,” Bellamy snaps, standing up and stomping over to the drop ship, bellowing at Murphy for what’s taking so long. Seconds later, the two of them exit the drop ship.

“Good, we need to get going,” Raven snaps and pulls Finn with her to the opening in the fence that was once the gate guarding their drop ship, the others following her. They stop amidst the burned remains.

“Alright, Clarke and I will go south and then west. Murphy will go straight southwest and you and Finn will go west and then south. Maybe we can distract them this way.”

All of them nod before setting off.

*

The first hour of their way back to the camp is quite, only their footsteps disturbing the silence. The second hour too. But an hour later, their muscles slowly growing sore from the constant running, the first arrow flies past them.

“Run!” Bellamy shouts and they increase their speed, panting heavily. Arrow after arrow fly past them as they make their way over fallen trees and creeks. They run and run and Clarke thinks that they are lucky they didn’t get hit yet.

It’s like life is laughing at them when Bellamy is ahead of her as an arrow swooshes past Clarke and buries itself into Bellamy’s shoulder, a nasty crunch telling her that it hit his shoulder blade. Bellamy grunts but keeps running, holding his arm steady at his side. Clarke notices his clenched jaw and the sweat beading on his forehead, but she knows they can’t stop. Only dodge.

The frequency of the arrows falling down around them increases, but they can’t go any faster, not with Bellamy injured. They keep close, running dipsy-doodled to distract the Grounders even more.

“Watch out!” Clarke manages to say in the nick of time as she spots a root sticking out from the ground, but her words take Bellamy by surprise and he can’t react quickly enough, his foot catching on it and he stumbles.

“Bellamy!” Clarke cries, stuttering to a halt and turning around, eyes wide with fear.

“RUN!” he shouts at her so forcefully, it’s like a slap across her face. He gets up as an arrow comes flying, burying itself deep into Bellamy’s calf. His leg buckles and he stumbles to his knees, and another arrow misses his torso by inches. Clarke eyes her friend as he tries to get up again, blood pooling from the wounds in his leg and shoulder, the arrows following his every movement.

Clarke pulls up her rifle, pointing it at the trees from where the arrows come flying.

“STOP OR I’M GOING TO SHOOT!” she yells, trying not to let the fear that’s taking her over make her voice shake. She gets over to Bellamy with quick steps, standing before him protectively. An arrows comes flying and she dodges it and it doesn’t hit Bellamy either, thankfully. And it seems to have been the last arrow. Clarke scans the trees through the visor, but she can’t see anyone. Damn those Grounders and their camouflage. But they obviously also know the lethal power of their guns.

Clarke scans the trees one last time before letting the rifle fall to her side and frantically turning around to Bellamy who’s more lying than anything else. Puddles of blood already formed on the leafy ground. She kneels down next to him and Bellamy looks at her with a pained expression.

“I told you to run,” he spits out between gritted teeth, but Clarke just curls her hand around his upper arm carefully.

“I’m not leaving you,” she said determined, looking him straight in the eye. “Never. But we need to get to the camp.”

She hoists Bellamy up before laying an arm around the small of his back, his arm over her shoulders, supporting him.

“I’m too much of a burden. Save yourself,” Bellamy tries again as the two of them limp back to the clearing of the camp. Clarke almost stops because she can’t fathom Bellamy’s stubbornness sometimes. But they can’t afford to stop.

“I told you before that we need you,” Clarke huffs out, the weight of Bellamy growing heavier by the minute. “I don’t mind telling you again.”

She can feel Bellamy look at her but she doesn’t want to meet his eye.

“Such a brave princess,” he manages to say but groans the next second. “You think the arrows are poisoned?”

“Let’s hope not or we need to hur-“

Clarke hears a swooshing sound right before she feels the arrow hit her left arm. She stumbles forward, losing her footing and her grip on Bellamy, making them both fall to their knees.

“Arghhh,” she groans, wanting to clutch her hand over the wound, but the arrow’s in the way. Her fingers come back bloody. She turns her head to look where the arrow hit her. An agonizing pain spreads from the wound right into her fingertips and into her chest, making every move almost unbearable. She was glad she never got shot with an arrow before and she definitely knows now why.

Then she feels Bellamy’s strong hands curl around her waist.

“We need to hide,” she murmurs at pains, gritting her teeth and breathing shallowly.

“No, we need to get back to Camp Jaha for your mom to treat us,” Bellamy retorts, pulling her up and along.  
After a few steps, Clarke’s footsteps get a bit more secure, but she doesn’t wind herself out of Bellamy’s grip. They can only get back to camp together, and if they let go off each other, they might not.

“Then we need to hurry,” Clarke adds, breathing restrained. They increase their speed and Clarke grits her teeth.

They don’t speak another word for the rest of the way.

*

“Open the gates!” Bellamy bellows as they get within sight of the guards. Clarke feels the blood dripping down her arm, dropping on the ground with every step. She needs to get that thing out of her arm.

A buzzing sound rings out and a guard pulls the gate open. Clarke can see her mother hurtling towards them.

“Mom,” Clarke sighs and falls into her arms. Which was not a good idea. Her mother’s arm touches the arrow and a new wave of excruciating pain shoots through her, making her scream.

“Jackson!” Abby calls for her assistant and he comes running out of the medical tent, stopping next to her. “Take care of Bellamy.”

Jackson nods and gets over to Bellamy, supporting him to get him to medical. Clarke and her mother follow them.

Inside the tent, her mother steers her to a makeshift sickbed and Clarke sits down. Then, Mel makes her way through the entry.

“Good you’re here,” Abby says and motions for the girl to get nearer. “I need to you bring a bowl of alcohol over to Jackson and Bellamy and another one to us.”

Mel nods and goes to fetch the alcohol.

“Are we gonna get it out safely?” Clarke asks, wincing as her mother inspects the wound.

“We need to get your jacket and shirt off,” she states. “You think we can do that?”

Clarke nods, clenching her teeth.

Just as they pull off the unharmed side of her jacket, Bellamy’s screams from next door echo over to them.

“BELLAMY!” Clarke shouts in fear.

“He’s okay,” her mother tries to assure her but it’s not helping as Bellamy screams again. “Jackson’s taking off his clothes.”

Clarke slowly tears her eyes away from where they were fixed on the wall behind which Bellamy has to endure unimaginable pain. Her mother sees the fear in Clarke’s eyes and strokes her hair soothingly.

“You made it here alive. We’re not gonna let you die now,” Abby tells her with a stern look which is so characteristic for her. The silence (which isn’t as much a silence because Bellamy still screams) between them is interrupted by Mel coming in with the bowl with alcohol.

“Thanks Melany,” Abby says and takes the bowl, setting it down on a small table next to the bed.

“Are you ready, darling?”

*

She could have never been ready for this. The removal of her clothes almost made her black out, feeling like every fiber of her body was on fire. The removal of the arrow then indeed made her black out.

Only for her to wake up to Bellamy’s screams.

“Bellamy?” Clarke wants to shout but it is more of a whisper, even her throat sore from the last hours. Why is there no one there to hear her? She tries to sit up but her arm protests. It’s wrapped in a tight bandage, but the arrow is gone. And she’s wearing a loose sweater. However that one got onto her.

Bellamy screams again.

Terrible pictures flash before Clarke’s eyes. Bellamy, dying. Bellamy, slowly bleeding to death. Bellamy, his leg needing to be amputated because the arrow was poisoned.

Clarke rests her head back onto the bed, feeling her forehead with her good hand. She’s not hot. She’s feeling ok besides the obvious. But why is Bellamy screaming then?

She grits her teeth and pulls herself upright in a swift motion, almost screaming out loud from the pain but she bites her lip and muffles it. Clarke then crosses the room and enters the one Bellamy’s in and her breath catches in her throat at the sight before her. Bellamy is squirming on his bed, his face white as a sheet, shining with sweat. In a second, Clarke’s by his side. He’s groaning.

Clarke lays her hand onto his forehead.

“He’s burning,” she whispers to herself, eying her friend’s face. She sees the bandage over his right shoulder and around his left calf which means they managed to get the arrows out. But at what price?

Clarke looks around, wanting to know what’s happening to Bellamy, but also not wanting to leave his side. So she calls for her mom.

Abby appeared in the opening to the room moments later, looking afraid.

“You’re not supposed to be up,” she scolds.

“What’s happening to him?” Clarke talks back, not in the mood to make it about herself. She’s fine, after all. Abby looks at Bellamy, still wriggling on his bed and then back at Clarke.

“One of the arrows was poisoned,” she says slowly and Clarke feels her eyes water up, obscuring her vision. “Lincolns out to search for an antidote,” she adds as Clarke feels the first teardrop fall. She can’t lose him. Not now.

*

Clarke stays with Bellamy. Raven and Finn come to visit her, telling her they and Murphy had no trouble getting back. She’s glad. She doesn’t know what she would have done if she knew that one of them was killed.

Abby and Jackson come back an hour later with good news.

“Lincoln found the plants for the antidote, but he says it will take some days for Bellamy to get better. I’m so sorry.” Her mother lays a hand onto her shoulder, but Clarke can’t even bring herself to look up from Bellamy’s face. She has to make sure he gets well. And she can’t. She can’t do anything but stay by his side and wait. Wait, wait, wait.

Sometime later – Clarke didn’t even realize that Abby and Jackson left the room – the two are back, a big cup of steaming liquid in hand. They slowly pour it down Bellamy’s throat who still hasn’t woken up, but his body seems to be craving the brew. Clarke clutches his hand as she watches her mother setting down the empty cup.

“He will be okay, Clarke,” she hears her mother say. She can’t nod. The possibility of Bellamy still dying is hanging over them like the sword of Damocles.

The hours pass. Clarke can’t tell how often Jackson or her mother come in to give Bellamy a new cup of the antidote. She doesn’t notice the sun setting and coming up again. She doesn’t tire. Her mind is focused on Bellamy’s breathing. In and out. And in and out. He didn’t seize again since Clarke came here, and she brings herself to believe that this is a good sign.

Around midday, her stomach begins to rumble. Octavia, who has come here half an hour ago, brings her a bowl of soup, not taking no for an answer. And it’s good she doesn’t.

Octavia stays with Clarke at Bellamy’s side for a few hours before she can’t seem to stand seeing her brother lying there so motionlessly anymore, and leaves.

 

Bellamy doesn’t wake up. At least not for the rest of the day.

 

*

 

The medical tent is only sparsely lit when Bellamy’s eyes flutter open. The first thing he notices is the foul taste on his tongue.

The next one: Clarke, fast asleep with her head on the side of the bed, holding his hand.

He doesn’t stir. Only takes a deep breath.

The last thing he remembers is how they made it back to Camp Jaha and being treated by Jackson. How long has he been out? A day? Two?

He looks down at himself. His shoulder as well as his leg are wrapped in bandages, stinging even as he lies perfectly still.

Clarke catches his eye again. She seems okay. The fact that he’s lying here like this, he figures out, means that at least one of his arrows was poisoned. It also means the arrow that hit Clarke wasn’t. Thank God.

Bellamy lets his eyes wander over the golden locks that are fanned out over the bed. Clarke’s face is turned away from him, but he sees her back lifting and lowering. It’s nice to know that she stayed with him when he was out. He knows that their friendship grew stronger since they Ark came down, but he wouldn’t have expected this. But she manages to surprise him, again and again.

Bellamy rests his head back onto the sickbed. He’s _so_ tired. He looks around the room one last time before he closes his eyes, drifting over into a dreamless sleep.

 

*

 

Clarke wakes up as her mother gives Bellamy a new cup of the antidote. He is still asleep.

“Did Lincoln say when it would be likely for Bellamy to wake up?” Clarke asks desperately. The fact that Bellamy isn’t waking up makes her panic-stricken.

“He should wake up today. Most of the poison is already out of his body. He should be strong enough to get up again tomorrow.” Abby strokes Clarke’s hair again and the girl leans into the touch. She’s exhausted. Exhausted from running from the Grounders. Exhausted from knowing that it will be almost impossible to get their friends out of Mount Weather. Exhausted from always caring. But she can’t stop it. It’s a part of her ever since her dad was floated. “I’ll leave you two alone now.”

But they are not alone. As Abby leaves the tent, Octavia enters it. The girl rounds the bed and sits down opposite Clarke, giving her a court nod before eying her brother.

“Come one Bellamy, wake up,” the girl whispers as she squeezes her brother’s hand. Clarke looks at Octavia. Dark circles under her eyes tell Clarke that the girl hasn’t slept in two days and she feels guilty. They should have kept a better eye at the Grounders and fired shots at them as soon as the first arrow came flying.

Octavia sits like a statue for the next few minutes, not taking her eyes off her brother. Clarke glances from Bellamy to O and back. A sudden realization hits her. Octavia hasn’t been alone with Bellamy all these days.

“I’ll go and get some fresh air,” Clarke says and Octavia just nods absent-mindedly and so she makes her way outside. She doesn’t go far. In fact, she doesn’t even leave the entrance of the tent. She just sits down next to it onto a big rock.

After a while, Raven joins her and they talk. Clarke is relieved she can take her mind off Bellamy for a short period of time because it would crush her if she didn’t. But then again, she can’t take her mind off him. Her thoughts trail back to him and Raven finally gets it, just hugging Clarke one last time before getting back to mechanical.

Inside, Octavia is standing up as Clarke enters the tent.

“You’re leaving already?” Clarke says and watches the younger girl round the bed and come to a halt in front of her. O just shrugs and glances at Bellamy.

“His breathing would be a bit faster if he was close to waking up. I’m exhausted. I couldn’t sleep tonight and I feel like I might pass out any second. But I won’t be far.”  
O gives Clarke a small smile and Clarke hugs her before she watches her leave the tent.

Then, Clarke looks at Bellamy. He lies on the makeshift bed just like he did when she left the tent. So she return to his side. What else could she possibly do?

 

*

 

“Clarke.”

She doesn’t believe it. Lightning-fast, she looks up at Bellamy’s face.

“You’re awake,” she whispers, feeling like every bit of oxygen has escaped her lungs at the sound of his voice. They just stare at each other for some moments. Suddenly, her breathing accelerates and she has to keep herself from tearing up. Clarke stumbles forward and embraces Bellamy.

“You’re awake,” she mumbles into his hair, tears wetting her cheeks. “You’re alive. You’re alive you’re alive you’re alive.” She mutters it like a mantra, like, if she didn’t hear herself say it, it wouldn’t be true.

Her fingers roam through his curls, feeling the warmth his skin emits.

That’s when she feels his left arm closing around her and she leans into Bellamy even more (still taking care not to put pressure on his shoulder wound). The sobs forming in her throat finally escape and she lets herself fall. For once. Losing Bellamy would have meant losing a part of herself. She can admit that it is like that.

“Hey,” she hears him croak through her sobs and she leans back to look into his eyes. His hand finds its way onto her cheek, brushing away the streaks of her tears. “I’m right here. Something as trivial as a poisoned arrow’s not gonna take me out.”

Clarke manages to smile through her tears.

“But it managed to knock you out just fine,” they hear Octavia say from where she’s suddenly standing at the entrance. Clarke turns around, only to find O already rushing past her and embracing her brother. The siblings hold onto each other for a long time.

When their embrace breaks apart, the tent is filling with people. Abby. Jackson. Murphy, Raven, Finn and Monroe. Clarke watches all of them checking on Bellamy from a corner of the room.

It’s been three days. Three days of constant worry. Clarke doesn’t know if she could have withstood it another day. Hell, another hour.

But all of her worries fall from her at the glances Bellamy shoots her while he talks with the others. They are rare, but Clarke cherishes every single one. They show her that he is okay.

*

It takes a while before the tent is empty and Bellamy and Clarke are alone again. She sits down next to his bed.

“Looks like I’m bed-stricken for another night,” he says with a smirk and Clarke shakes her head with a smile, looking down at her knees. When she looks up again, Bellamy is already (still) looking at her. His face is now serious. “Thanks for staying here.” Clarke gasps. “You didn’t have to. But thanks anyway.” Clarke doesn’t say anything. She feels like Bellamy still wants to tell her something. And she’s right when she hears Bellamy take a deep breath. “I woke up one time. You were asleep.”

Clarke blinks a few times in confusion.

“You didn’t tell that my mom earlier,” she states, still confused.

“I was awake for a minute and then passed out again. Plus it wasn’t her who was by my side.”

Clarke remembers that she held Bellamy’s hand when she fell asleep and feels the blood rise up into her cheeks.

“I couldn’t leave. I was worried you’d die if did.”

Bellamy’s face softens.

“I won’t die and leave you here.”

Clarke can’t stop the tears of relief as she laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos give me life, so please don't hesitate to leave them (:  
> tumblr is m-rphy.tumblr.com :3


End file.
